


Losing Your Memory

by IHateMyGT



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateMyGT/pseuds/IHateMyGT
Summary: Everyone feels this empty pit, something ain't right. Malivore is defeated, but how? So many questions needing answers.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~Weeks have gone by, things have returned to normal. The siphon twins are closer than ever, after almost losing Josie. MG and Kaleb take Landon under their wing, considering his brothers current state.

Landon feels that something is missing, a side from Rafael, ever since that call he got from a random phone that was next to him when he woke up. Why did I wake up in ash again? Who killed me? Did Clarke kill me? The thoughts rush through his mind on loop. He doesn't know the answers to any of them, he doesn't even know where to begin.

The newly discovered Phoenix can't focus on his personal questions, he is too worried about how to get his brother back. How did he turn? Why won't he turn back? Can he turn back? Another set of questions he can't find a conclusion to.

Alaric has been struggling for the past few weeks. One second he knew what he was doing then the next he was burning boxes and photos of a girl he doesn't recognize. Adding stress and anxiety to the confusion, he still doesn't know if his students want him as headmaster. They have been putting it off for weeks, trying to get things back in order before they make any drastic changes.

Lizzie isn't as "selfish" anymore. She almost lost the one person closest to her, he twin sister. Some miraculous cure came about and saved her sister from that Malivore bullet. Lizzie has been searching for the witch who whipped up that concoction, she wants to personally thank her for what she did. The blonde siphon has yet to find the witch responsible.

Josie is out of it. She is finding it hard to concentrate on school and maintaining her friendships. She almost died, and feels guilty about it. At the time when there was no "cure" as Lizzie puts it, Josie felt relieved. If she died then and there, she wouldn't have to merge with her sister in 6 years, therefore letting her sister live a long and happy life, without her. She isn't sure if she's depressed or not, but she does feel this hole in her heart. The young girl believes it to be her heart aching for Penelope.

MG, Kaleb, Lizzie, Josie and Landon all meet up after dinner in hopes to find a way to recover their friend, whose in a "predicament", MG's words of wisdom. Weeks of nothing, no information, no contacts, nothing.

 

"Jo?" Lizzie asks her sister, who is staring down at a book. Josie doesn't comprehend what her sister said, she has turned everyone out. "Jo!" Lizzie asks a but louder and more demanding as she carefully shakes her sister back to reality.

Josie snaps her head up, rigorously looking around the room as if the Triad soldiers are still there. "What? No-I, I'm ok." She panics, barely choking the words out. She hasn't talked much since she was shot. A few small conversations, that's about it. The brunette refuses to talk about what happened.

"You sure? You kinda look on edge." MG asks, reaching across Lizzie to place his hand on top of Josie's. Josie accepts his generous action and places her other hand atop his.

"Yes, I'm ok, just out of it I guess." She replies, giving everyone around the table a soft sincere smile. Everyone took the bait except for Lizzie. Lizzie realized that now is not the time to call her sister out on her bullshit.

"I think we've done enough research for the day. I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight." Josie kindly removes MG's hand from hers as she gets up from her chair. "Well find something. I'm sure of it." She adds, making eye contact with Landon.

Landon gives her a tight-lipped smile. "Night, Josie." He waves at her as she walk out of the library. "Any of you find anything?" He asks, sadness lurking in his voice, knowing no one has found a single thing.

Kaleb and MG shake their heads, closing the books in front of them. "I'm so sorry man, Josie's right, we'll find something." MG says, giving Landon a sympathetic look.

"Yea, don't worry man, we'll rescue your boy." Kaleb adds, placing his hand on Landon's shoulder, using the Phoneix to get up off his chair. "I'm going to go too, it's getting late, I have some homework I have to do, night y'all."

"I think I'm gonna join him, goodnight, get some sleep. Both of you." He points his two index fingers at them in a goofy fashion, half teasing have seriousness.

Landon and Lizzie both have stayed up countless nights searching for some way to return Rafael to his human form. The two have gotten close, closer then Lizzie would like to admit. They bonded over their connection to Rafael, their losses. Lizzie lost Josie, essentially.

"How's it going with the witch hunt?" Landon asks, slouching down in his chair, playing with a page in a book.

"I have a theory." Lizzie leans forward, looking side to side, scanning to see if anyone is around. "What if-" she lingers on the what if for a few moments, "someone from Triad had the vile of blood?" Lizzie joked, she started to laugh softly to her partial joke.

Landon smiles at the girls silliness. He stops the moment it clicks. "Wait. You might be right. They have all this research about the artifacts and supernatural beings, it makes sense that they have a mad scientist, their very own Dr. Frankenstein." Landon blurts out in his own charming nerdy way.

"Wow, for a hobbit, you're a bit of a geek. How are you and MG not best friends?" Lizzie teasingly opens her mouth, mimicking a shocked look. She can't help but smile.

Landon shyly smiles back. "I take it you are done searching for whoever saved your sister? Because I think you should just forget about it, if they wanted you guys to know, you'd know, you know?" Of course, Landon is rambling. Lizzie smiles at him.

"Landon!" She interrupts, fighting a laugh. "You're tired, go to bed." The blonde couldn't fight it, she let's out a little laugh.

Landon sighs, realizing he was rambling. "Right, uh-" he gets up, hovering his hands above the book in front of him, debating if he should take it or not. "Uh, night Lizzie." He walks off, leaving the book and Lizzie.

Lizzie leans back, taking a deep breath to relax. She sits there in silence for a little while longer. Every so often she hears a faint howl in the distance. It hurts her each time she hears it. What happened to Rafael? Even Lizzie feels like something is missing, a side from their werewolf friend.

 

Back in the twins room, Josie is conflicted. She has been fighting the urge to read through the journals Penelope left her. "Do I look? No-no, I can't, it's not right. But maybe it can save Raf?" Josie paces back and forth around the room, muttering to herself.

Thankfully, Lizzie doesn't come back to the room for a few hours. Josie takes this chance to think and write. She has been writing all her thoughts and feelings down, with one of the gifted pen from Ms. Penelope Park. Josie knew Penelope would see all this, she hoped she would at least call, she would even settle for a text. Nothing. Nothing since she left.

After writing down a few repetative paragraphs she has written before, she can't help but feel like something is still off. She has taken weeks to decipher what it could be. The girl had three possible reasons written down; 1. Rafael being trapped as a wolf, 2. Missing Penelope Park, and 3. Being shot and almost killed by a mystical bullet.

Josie wishes one of those was the reason behind this missing feeling. Her mind circles back around to the day Malivore was defeated. How was it defeated? Why was there a fifth chip? So many questions, so little answers. At some point of focusing her mind and energy on this one topic, something clicks. "A vampire, witch, and a werewolf!" She remembered what Landon told them when he returned from Triads Malivore base.

Her train of thought was short lived once Lizzie came in. "Hey sis, what's going on?" Lizzie asks, concerned about her clearly restless sister.

Josie stops her pacing. "Nothing. It's fine." Was she having a manic episode? Lizzie wasn't sure but she sure as hell was going to find out.

"You're not fine, you haven't been for weeks." Lizzie sits on Josie's bed, gesturing Josie to come join her. Josie doubtfully joined her sister. "You need to talk about what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. And don't think I haven't noticed you have been writing with that creep pen from Pen." Lizzie gives her sister a dirty look.

Josie looks at her with a shocked expression. "You knew?" She asked, slightly offended.

Lizzie scoffs, "of course, I almost lost you! Do you really think I wont look out for you? I tried to take a bullet for you!"

"No one asked you to!" Josie yells back at her sister. At that moment she realized something about that situation. "Lizzie, we weren't alone in the room." He eyes were now wide.

"You're delusional." Lizzie shrugs it off like it was a stupid whim.

"No, think about it. The guy was using Eenie Meenie, it would have landed on me if you didn't run in front of me, but if it were just the two of us, Moe would have been you, not me." Josie was now holding her chest, grasping a necklace that was unfamiliar to her.

Lizzie was even more concerned about her twin. "Josie, you're mind has been going non-stop, you need to relax, get some sleep." She approaches the anxious girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

Josie peels her sister off. "Lizzie, listen, someone was there, think about it!" Her deep brown eyes were bulging out of her head, due to the lack of sleep and increased amount of stress and anxiety.

Lizzie takes what her sister says to heart and listens, she sits back on her sisters bed. She takes a few moments, and realizes her sister is right. "Josie!"

Josie pulls a small red box out from underneath her bed. "Whatever this is, maybe it can help us find that person, what if they left it?" Josie asks.

"Josie, we found that hidden in dads office, how can it be correlated with the "forgotten" person." Lizzie says, as she air quotes forgotten with her fingers.

Josie sighs, defeated. "You're right. I just need some sleep to think clearly." She runs her hands over her face as she yawns. She gets under her sheets with her sister, cuddling her as they fall to sleep.

 

Alaric has been too worried to even notice the Ascendant is missing, someone took it. He can't get that girls photo out of his head, the empty room, the void he feels. He has searched all over the records and files for that girl, no traces, nothing but a painting of the Mikaelson clan, with the familiar girl in the painting.

Dr. Saltzman decides to contact Freya about this painting first thing in the morning. It was 7 in the morning when he gives her a call, to his surprise, she answered. "Hello?" He hears the female voice on the other line.

He takes a second to compose himself, "hey, Freya."

"Why are you calling me?" She asks, sounding skeptical about Ric calling her.

"I found this painting, in an empty dorm room here at the boarding school-" he stops right there, how does he tell her there's someone in the portrait who shouldn't be.

"Text me a photo." She bluntly demands.

Ric does as asked, the second the photo sends, Freya goes radio silent on the line, still there, but silent, not even a faint breath. Ric waits a few minutes for the eldest Mikaelson to speak.

"Who is this girl?"

"I have no idea, thought you might know."

"No, I don't, she looks like-" Freya is interrupted.

"Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

Alaric finally hangs up the phone after 15 minutes of talking to Freya. He stares at the photo one last time, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Even Freya didn't know what is happening, she did tell him she'll update him on any news she comes across. 

How does Alaric keep this a secret from everyone, the school, his kids? Keeping secrets and doubting himself and everyone is what got him into so many messes. His thoughts are abruptly interfered with a few soft knocks on his office door. 

"One second please!" He yells, hurrying to hide the painting. Luckily, whoever is on the other end of the door waits till Alaric invites them in. "Sorry, thanks for wai-" stopping midsentence as he sees who has walked it. "Josie!" Confusion and excitement shown in his voice. His daughter hasn't been as forthcoming as she once was. 

Josie stands in the middle of the room, allowing her father to go sit down at his desk before she speaks up. "Something is so wrong, dad." Tears start to build in her eyes as he voice is shaky.

"What's wrong?" He wants to get up and hug his daughter, but he knows that's not what she needs. 

"I feel this," she hovers her hand over her chest, "this pit in me, like an empty pit, feels like something was ripped out of me, I can physically feel something is missing." Panic starts to set in, for both Alaric and Josie. 

This confession dawns on Alaric. He feels it too, not as dramatically as Josie says it to be. "Sweetie, it's ok, we can figure this out, we always do." He coos her, trying to calm her down a little. 

"I don't think it's going to be that easy. I've been thinking." She takes a seat in the chair across from her father. "What happened when you went to go get Landon in Georgia?" 

A look comes across Alaric's face. "What do you mean 'what happened?'" He asks.

"What did you see when you got there, do you remember why you knew Landon needed help?" Josie's question raised more questions.

"I blacked out for a moment... I had my phone in my hand, and a paper that told me to go get Landon in my hand writing. When I got to Georgia, there was the pit, like something was ripped out of the floor, and Landon sitting by a pile of ash and a phone by his side." Alaric sighs in relief, finally telling someone other than Dorian what happened that day.

"You said you blacked out? Saw a note with your hand writing? What else?" She asks, something in her gut telling her there's more to it.

Alaric takes a deep breath, knowing he can't lie anymore. "Ok. Wow. Um." He takes a second to figure out what to tell her, 'hey sweetie, I might have burned all evidence of someone's existence, oh and there's this painting with a girl in it.' 

"Well?" Josie crosses her arms in front of her, clearly annoyed with him taking so long.

"This stays between you and I, alright?" He waits for Josie to nod, continuing once she has done so. He gets up from where he was seated and pulls the painting out from behind s bookshelf. "I blacked out, I 'woke up' burning boxes with files in them, last thing I saw was me throwing a photo of a girl into the flames. Last night I came across this painting." He shows her the painting, pointing to the girl.

Josie's eyes lock on the girl. "Is she a Mikaelson?" 

"I don't know. I called Freya Mikaelson and she had no clue either." Alaric says, leaning against his desk. 

"She looks like Hayley Marshall, she has her beauty." Josie says, not meaning to speak it out loud. "How can a painting show so much detail?" 

"I don't know, but I'm thinking this girl might be the cause of that hole in Triad's Headquarters, maybe the pit you feel." 

Was this the key she was looking for? A reason for her to open up the journals Penelope gave her, should she invade people's privacy? 

 

"Landon!" Lizzie calls for him as she sees him walking down the hall. She rushes to catch up to him, grabbing his wrist, turning him to face her.

"What?" He asks, pulling his earbuds out. 

"Josie got some information this morning. We can put a face to the missing girl!" Lizzie exclaims, happy knowing they aren't crazy. 

"Woah, really? Do you know her? I mean, is she from here?" A smile comes across his face, excitement.

Lizzie lowers her head, "I'm sorry." Is all she can manage to get out.

"What do you mean? Is she dead? She's already gone. She's gone and no one knows about it." Landon turns from Lizzie, and continues down the hall towards the stairs. 

"Landon!" We don't know if she's dead!" Lizzie yells, catching his attention. Landon stops at the top of the stairs, turning his head slightly to look at Lizzie. "Know one knows who she is, alright? We can figure it out, my dad has connections, we will find something!" Lizzie says once she approaches Landon, she embraces him, as he starts to cry. 

"Rafael is gone, we can't do anything about it. My brother is doomed to live out the rest of his life as a wolf!" Landon buries his head into Lizzie's neck, his cries turns to sobs.

Lizzie holds him tight, running her fingers against his back, letting him cry it out. "It's ok, hobbit, cry a river if you must." Lizzie feels a painful chuckle come from Landon. 

Landon pulls away from Lizzie, wiping his damp cheeks from his fallen tears. "Thanks, I did not know I needed that." He says, embarrassed as he shoves his hands straight into the pockets of his jacket. 

"Sometimes crying it out helps more than anything." Lizzie gives him a comforting smile. "It's ok to feel what your feeling." She adds.

"It kills me, knowing something happened to make him turn, I know his wolf mind and human mind were messed up, but why would that cause him to turn? There is nothing in the books saying anything about that." He says, making his way down the stairs, Lizzie in tow.

"I'll see what my dad knows, I promise we will find a way to get Rafael back." 

 

After a long and boring day of classes, the twins, the two vampires, and one Pheonix meet up in the library. 

"Has Lizzie or Josie filled you guys in yet?" Landon is the first to break the silence. 

"Lizzie filled us both in at lunch, speaking of, where were you fire boy?" Kaleb asks.

"I had to talk to Dr. Saltzman about something." He brings his gaze over to Lizzie, who is looking at Josie. "Josie?" Landon questions, noticing Josie is in her own world yet again.

"Leave her be, for now at least. Today's been a not so good day for her." Lizzie then takes her sisters hand in her own. "She needs this." Lizzie uses her free hand to take out a folded paper, with a printed photo of the Mikaelson's and the mysterious girl. 

MG looks to Kaleb, confused with what he's seeing. "What are we supposed to see here?" He asks, grabbing the paper to get a closer look. "Where did you get this?" He adds, looking up from the paper to Lizzie. 

"My dad found a painting in that empty room. Do you see that young brunette there?" She asks, pointing to where the girl is seated next to Freya and Hayley on an old sofa. Everyone, excluding Josie, nods. "This is the girl we think vanished from reality." Lizzie continues. 

"Wait. Hold up a second here." MG puts the paper down, "wasn't Hayley Marshall dead before Freya Mikaelson's wedding?" MG has spent a lot of time reading on the Mikaelson's since he's turned. 

"Better question, when did she die? Who killed her?" Landon asks. 

"Roman's adoptive Nazi vampire mother." Lizzie says with a cold tone and look on her face. "She used Roman's connection to this school to kidnap Hayley so they can vanquish her werewolf side." Lizzie knew a bit about this, she doesn't remember how or why she does. 

"Did Klaus turn her into a hybrid before she fled to New Orleans? I mean, did Elena Gilbert willingly give her blood, or?" MG asks.

"No clue. Wait?" Lizzie's eyes shot up to the boys sitting across from her and Josie. "Do you guys remember Henry?" 

The two vamps shake their heads, they know of the boy but they didn't know him. "I don't." Landon shyly raises his hand. 

"Oh don't worry, it was rhetorical for you." Lizzie's snark never fails to amuse everyone. "Short summary for supernatural newby here. Henry was-"

"Was? As in, dead?" Landon asks.

"Yes, as in dead. Someone turned him into a hybrid, or he got someone to, no one knows, but he was out of control and killed some people in New Orleans and got himself killed." Lizzie somehow says without any emotion at all. 

"Why does everything always find a way back to New Orleans?" Everyone was shocked, Josie finally snapped back to reality. No one says anything about her coming back from her 'trance'. "Think about it, Klaus, Hayley, Henry, almost everything is circling back around to New Orleans." Josie made a solid statement.

"Our dad has some connections there, maybe we can ask him to do some digging?" Lizzie asks the group, everyone but Landon nods in agreement. "Why don't you agree racoon eyes?" 

"You know how I may have mentioned I talked to Dr. Saltzman earlier? Yea well, I asked him, not to nicely I may add, to look into what's going on with Raf." He looks around at everyone's stunned expressions. 

"So we go in and ask him again, this time nicely." Josie gives Landon an unsettling glance, he knows he fucked up. 

"Look, I'm sorry I was rude to your dad, he did agree to help me with Raf." Landon says, apologetically. 

"Let's get our beloved wolf boy back before we make any decisions on this girl." Josie says, taking the paper off the table and putting it in her pocket. "Maybe Rafael will know something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on this chapter, and another chapter for a different fic, and my dumbass needy dog nose butted my phone and deleted my saved works, so I had to restart. Finally, I am proud to have written this chap. I think it's better than what I had written before. If anyone follows my story "Guilt" I might have to delay an update for a little while (I hope not too long) I am more focused on this story because the finally fucked my brain, please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

6 days go by, countless hours of research and group meetings. Alaric got some information from Freya and her wife about Rafael's condition. 

"So, here's what I got." Alaric tells the group of teenagers in his office. "We think somehow Rafael got his hands on an object, possibly a piece of jewelry-" MG cuts him off.

"I know, some kind of ring with a black stone in it, we know how and when he turned. We didn't know he couldn't turn back at the time, till it was too late." This news irritated Alaric, days if looking into it and yet he didn't know they knew the cause. 

"Ok, that could have saved me some time, anyways, Keelin believes the girls can siphon him to bring him back, the other option is this spell Freya gave me." He pulls out a note where he wrote the spell. "Freya isn't sure if the spell will work, if not she recommended the twins." He looks over to his daughters, not wanting them to risk their lives to siphon an aggressive wolf.

"Well try the spell, if it doesn't work, we will figure out a safe way to siphon Rafael." Lizzie comments, ever so proudly of her opinion on the matter. 

"Yea, I'm with Liz on this one, what's the worst that can happen, right?" MG half laughs, not to sure if he's comfortable with the siphoning part. 

Everyone nods their head, agreeing to the plan. "Ok, well meet up tomorrow after class." Alaric says. 

"Tomorrow is Friday." Kaleb complains, looking to everyone to side along with him, hoping they remember the party out in the woods. 

"Right, um tomorrow isn't good." Lizzie did not play along very well, super obvious. 

Alaric looks around at everyone, disappointment plastered on his face. "There's a party tomorrow night, isn't there? Do you kids not realize there is a werewolf running around out there?" 

"The party is on the opposite end of where the boundary spell is placed for Rafael. I'm stupid." Lizzie smirks at her cleverness.

Alaric glares at her, "you planned this?" Immediately, Lizzie regrets opening her mouth, he face drops from a smile to a pouty frown, similar to Josie. "This could actually work." Everyone looks at Ric like he's a psychopath. 

"Care to elaborate, Dr. Saltzman?" MG asks.

"We can use the party to draw out any noise from Rafael, so when we get him back, we can bring him into the school undetected."

"Then after, we party!" MG jokes, earning a glare from everyone but Landon, who is smiling in the back, amused by the comment. 

"Ok go do your homework or something, see you guys tomorrow night, get some sleep." Alaric says handing Lizzie the paper with the spell on it, "you and your sister need to study this." Lizzie nods.

 

"Josie!" Lizzie exclaims as she enters their room. "We are going to get Raf back tomorrow night, we have some witchy-woo to study." As sets the piece of paper in front of Josie, who is sitting on her bed doing homework. 

Josie grabs the paper and reads the spell, "ha, I was close." She puts the paper back down and returns to her homework. 

"What do you mean you were close? Oh my God! You found the spell didn't you, and you didn't tell anyone?" Lizzie starts scolding her sister. 

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't have the right spell, clearly someone beat me to it, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Josie asks, putting her assignment off to the side.

"We use the spell, hopefully it works so we don't have to result to Plan B." She says. 

"And what is Plan B?" Josie questions, scooting to the edge of her bed, dangling her legs off the edge. 

"We siphon Rafael. Of course we will use a spell to restrain him, etcetera, etcetera." Lizzie rolls her eyes, flicking her wrist to add drama.

"Alright." Is all Josie says, as the two start practicing the given spell. 

 

"You coming out to the party afterwards?" Kaleb asks Landon. 

"If it works, I think I will stay with Raf, he might need someone, you know?" Landon replys.

"Yea, no, I get it, you want to spend time with your brother, understandable. When you and Raf took MG to confront his family, and MG didn't return-" Kaleb stops, remembering the fear and grief he was feeling, knowing his best friend, who is family to him, almost died. 

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to push him that hard." The black haired boy apologizes. 

"I told you many times bro, we good. Now, get some sleep, you get your Scott McCall." Kaleb says before he walks out of Landon's room. 

"You know 'Teen Wolf' was way inaccurate!" Landon corrects, loudly stating to Kaleb as he shuts the door behind him.

 

The next day feels like it's lasted ages, so Landon feels, anxious about the events that will unfold tonight. Rafael has been trapped as a wolf for over a month now, who knows what struggles he has endured. 

Landon, and everyone involved, had to wait till dusk to group up, having to stay put till most, if not all, the school was at the party. Alaric got some staff to keep a close eye on the younger children who won't be attending the party.

Finally, after just about everyone was out, the group met up in the main entrance of the school. Landon brought Jed along for the ride. "Hey." Landon greets everyone, with Jed behind him.

"Uh, Jed?" Alaric asks, raising an eyebrow at Landon. 

"What? He owes me a favor, plus, maybe a werewolf would be handy in this situation." Landon shrugs, knowing he is probably right. 

Jed stays silent the entire walk, finally speaking up once they approach the area of the boundary spell. "What's the plan?" 

"We use the vampires as bait, turned wolves tend to pray on vampires. Then you two-" Alaric points to his girls, "go in and do the voodoo-that-you-do" He smiles, proudly. 

"We stayed up almost all night practicing, we got this daddy." Lizzie smiles at her father, then back to her sister. "You up for this, Josie?" Concerned about her sister's state of mind. 

Josie nods nervously, anxious about what's going to go wrong tonight. Nothing ever goes as planned, not in their world. They are living in a dead vampire's home-turned school for the young and gifted, young and gifted meaning, supernatural and unusual. Witches, vampires, werewolves, and everything in-between. 

"Kaleb, MG? Do the honors?" Alaric asks pointing his crossbow in the possible direction of Rafael. 

Both MG and Kaleb sigh. "Why did I sign on to have Rafael try to kill me, again?" MG half jokes, earning a chuckle from Kaleb.

The two go in, not even 5 minutes later, they see two glowing amber eyes staring right at them from in the deep trees. "Uh, Dr. Saltzman..." MG says, "he's here."

"Stay still, let him come out from the trees so the girls have an easier and clearer shot, alright, can you guys do that?" Alaric softly asks. 

The two vampires both try to swallow the thickness stuck in their throat, preparing for what might happen. 

Rafael slowly exposes himself in the moonlight, his dark brown-black fur now as clear as day. He snarls at the two invading his space, gradually making his way to the vampires. Before he cod get any closer, the twins come up from behind his targets, chanting. 

The spell seems to be working, Rafael couldn't move, his bones started to break, starting with his legs. Rafael attempts to fight it, failing each time a bone cracks and shifts. 

"Is it working?" Landon asks, excitement written all over his face and in his voice. 

"Seems so." Alaric responds, still aiming his crossbow at the wolf. 

After minutes of siphoning the vampires off and on and chanting the same few words, Rafael fully turns back. "Raf!" Landon rushes over to the naked boy, using his jacket to cover him. Everyone follows.

"Let's get him to the basement." Alaric demands. "MG, Kaleb, could you-" He gestures for the pair to assist Rafael. They did as told and helped him to his feet. 

Rafael wasn't concious, blacked out from the pain he had to undergo. Alaric leads everyone down to the basement, following close behind him is the boys, the twins stay behind them, making sure they are prepared for the possibility of Rafael shifting. 

Delicately setting the comatose werewolf down on a cott in a cell, Alaric pulls everyone out and locks the steel bar door. "No one enters till we are sure Rafael is safe, ok?" 

MG and Kaleb both nod as they say their goodbyes and head out to the party. Landon and the twins stay behind. "I'm not leaving him." Landon claims. Alaric doesn't fight him on this, he understands. 

"Girls." He attempts to lead them out, surprised when they refuse. 

"We are staying with Landon. What if it didn't work? We need to stay, to make sure." Lizzie says.

"Alright, fine. Just be safe. All of you." He moves his gaze over to Landon. "Goodnight." Alaric reluctantly leaves the basement, leaving his daughter's alone in a room with a Phoenix and a troubled werewolf.

"How long do you think it will be till he wakes up?" Landon sadly asks. 

"Could be hours, maybe days, well have to wait and see." Lizzie replies, sitting down next to Landon. Josie follows, sitting across from the two, facing the cell. 

Shortly after, Josie finds herself laying her head on her sisters lap, falling asleep, exhausted from the spell. Lizzie and Landon follow shortly after, leaning against the cold bars as they drift to off.

 

"Landon?" Rafael slurs, just waking up. He stands up, blankets falling off his nude body. "Landon!" He whispers a little louder, trying not to wake the girls. He graciously decides to wrap the blanket around his lower body before he moves closer to the bars, shaking Landon awake.

"What now Dr. Saltzman?" Landon groggily and annoying asks, not opening his eyes. 

"Landon, it's me." Rafael says, leaving his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Raf?" Landon's eyes shoot wide open, stunned by the view of his non-wolf brother. "You're awake! Thank god." Landon rushes to his feet, Rafael mimics. 

"How long has it been?" Rafael asks, jumping straight into the interrogation. 

"A few hours." Landon scratches his dead, not realizing Rafael's question wasn't about how long he was passed out. Rafael glares at his idiotic best friend, luckily Landon realized quickly. "Oh you mean how long you were wolfed out!" He adds, whisper-yelling so he doesn't wake the twins. 

"How long, Landon? Days?" Rafael was now worried, how much has he missed. 

"5 weeks man, 5 weeks. There's a lot we need to catch up on."

"5 weeks!" Rafael yells, panic sets in. "Why didn't Hope bring me back?" He asks, remembering the terms Hope told him before she handed him the ring. 

"Hope?" Josie asks, confused by the name Hope.

"What do you mean 'Hope'? What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys?" Rafael asks, nervous by everyone's silent stares. The confused look on everyone's face, except Josie's. 

Josie gave into the temptation, reading some pages of the journal Penelope gave her before she left. Now Josie knows what to look for inside the journal, thanks to Rafael. 

"Raf?" Josie quietly speaks up, moving her eyes down to her hands and she fiddles with her fingers, anxiety creeps in.

"Yea?" He questions back, looking back and forth between Landon and Lizzie, who are still silent.

"Guys. Would you mind clearing out? I need to ask Rafael this in private." Josie kindly asks the two. The two nod as the slowly and cautiously make their way out of the basement.

Once Josie hears the basement door shut behind them, she continues with her question. She pulls out the folded up piece of paper with the photo of the painted girl, wishing it is Hope. "Is this the girl you remember?" Josie asks, scared this girl isn't the girl Rafael seems to know.

Rafael reaches out and grabs the paper from Josie's hand, looking closer as he paces around the cell. "This is her, this is Hope!" His eyes widen, "why don't you remember her? Why doesn't anyone remember Hope?" He leans down close to the girl on the other side of the bars. 

Josie doesn't look up, shame fills her. "I was hoping you knew the answer to that." 

"Josie." His voice softens, "I'm not blaming you. How could I." He reaches an arm through the bars, resting his hand firmly on Josie's forearm. "We will figure it out, I promise." Josie smiles, finally bringing her head up to look at him. "Let's start with what happened to Hope." He says, as he smiles back. 

 

"Lizzie?" Landon asks, sitting against the wall with the blonde.

"What?" She snaps back. 

"Uh, nothing, nevermind." He shakes his head, clearly Lizzie doesn't want to talk. The two wait in silence till Josie and Rafael finish their conversation. 

"Lizzie? Landon?" An all too familiar voice creeps up on them. "What the hell are you guys doing? 

"Daddy, um, nothing." Lizzie says, failing miserably at whatever she was trying to get at. 

"Where is Josie? Did you guys leave her down there with Rafael? It's not safe!" He half-yells, making his way to the door, stopped in his tracks by Landon.

"Sorry Dr. Saltzman, I can't let you do that, trust me." Landon says, blocking the door.

Alaric is taken aback from this. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on right now or so help me God-" 

"Rafael remembers Hope!" Lizzie yells, stopping her father from yelling false threats. Alaric turns to face Lizzie, shocked and confused.

"Who?" He asks, trying to think if the name is familiar or not, put a face to the name. 

"The mystery missing girl in the painting, it's not confirmed. Rafael woke up and asked about this Hope girl, and I'm assuming it's the missing girl." Lizzie blurts out, confessing something she didn't think they were hiding. 

"What? How does he remember? And why didn't anyone come get me?" Alaric's voice starts to sound scratchy from yelling a fee moments ago. 

"Josie asked us to leave, she needed to talk to him alone." Right as Lizzie said that, Alaric moves Landon out of the way and rushes down to the basement, Landon and Lizzie closely follow.

"Josie!" He worryingly says, finding Josie sitting by the cell, safe and sound. "Oh." Spotting the two doing nothing. "I thought-"

"It's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you." Rafael says, beating Josie to the punch.

"If it's about letting you out, forget it." Alaric sternly states. 

"That's fine, I get it. What happened while I was a wolf." He questions. Wanting to know everything that has happened in the past 5 weeks. 

"Rafael, well get to that. Right now, all of you-" he looks around to his daughters and Landon, "do something productive, well hold Rafael for another 12 hours." Alaric nudges everyone towards the stairs.

 

"Dad." Josie speaks up, letting Lizzie enter their room without her, stopping her father.

"What is it Josie?" Alaric asks, stopping in place, turning his head slightly. 

"The painting. The girl's name is Hope. She did exist. We need to get her back, if what I'm thinking is true, she needs saving, she needs us." Josie's emotions going all over the place. She knew she wasn't crazy, the pit she feels, it's an actual pit. Someone was taken from her life, again.

"Josie, we'll talk about this in tomorrow." Says Alaric, looking down at his watch.

"Got somewhere to be?" She asks, attitude lurking in her voice. Not surprised her father is busy. 

"Last time I check, I am still Headmaster." He then goes to a whisper, "for now." 

Josie heard what he said from the distance, guilt takes sadness' place. She gives her dad a sad glance before she enters her room.

"Are you ok?" Lizzie asks, pulling he twin into a tight hug. "I know this might have been hard on you."

Josie is hesitant at first, seconds later she wraps her arms around her sister. "Why do I feel so guilty." On the verge of tears, "I knew something was wrong, I used Penelope as an excuse, I didn't even think to look further into what I was-" she stops herself there, pulled away from her sister grasp. 

"It's ok, I'm here to listen." Lizzie smiles at her sister, walking over to her bed and laying on top of it.

"This girl, she deserves to be remembered." Josie walks over to her desk, pulling a journal out from under a few papers. "This might hold some answers." She turns and shows Lizzie. 

Lizzie sits up, eyes growing wide, "is that the stalker journal?" Lizzie asks, mouth opening, adding dramatics to the moment.

"Yes. We might find out what happened to this girl, it's worth a shot, Lizzie." Desperation hangs over her, the need to find answers. 

"Hope. Her name is Hope." The blonde corrects. "I felt the pit too, it wasn't just you. It feels like someone was ripped from my life. I don't know how to explain, Landon fit this feeling into words better than I can." Lizzie chuckles.

Josie walks over to her sisters bed, sitting on the edge, journal in her lap. "Shall we?" She offers her hand to her sister. Lizzie quickly places her into her sisters, placing her other on her nightstand, siphoning some power. Josie places her free hand on the journal, also siphoning. "Ready?' Josie asks. Lizzie nods. The two do a quick spell, bookmarking the pages mentioning the word, and name, 'Hope'.

"Read the first page." Lizzie demands. The anticipation gradually growing as Josie clears her throat. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaleson, the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Vampire Hybrid." Her voice now getting shakey. "Daughter of Hayley Marshall-Kenner, aka Andrea Labonair, Alpha of The Cresent Wolf Pack." Josie takes a break, handing the journal over to her sister.

"That's a mouth-full." Lizzie jokes, smiling at her sister. She flips to another random page. "I told Hope about the fire. Thanks to Lizzie's poking, the truth finally came out." Lizzie stops there, remembering this night, now remembering the blurred memory. "Do you remember this?" She asks. 

"Yea, I don't remember any details." She snatches the journal from her sisters hands, continuing, "3 years ago Lizzie made a comment about me being obsessed with Hope. I can see how she thought that. I wrote Hope a note, slipped it under her door, regret it immediately, resulting in me burning her room." Josie stops, trying to remember the rest on her own.

Lizzie scoots closer to her sister, reaching her hand over to shut the journal. "Ease into it, ok?" Josie nods in agreement. 

"This book is the key to her memory. We have to show everyone." Josie claims. 

"Jo, calm down. Let's keep this between you and I, for now at least." Lizzie then shoots up off her bed. "I'm going to go get dinner, meet you there?" She asks. 

Josie shakes her head. "I'm not hungry. I'll stay up here, read more up on Hope, if that's ok?"

"Do what you need, I'll bring you up an apple or something." She opens the door, quickly shutting it after her. 

Josie moves to the center of her sisters bed, settling down in one spot, making herself comfortable. She opens up the book to a random page, shutting her eyes and takes a deep breath before reading more.

 

After dinner, Landon gets a second serving to bring to his werewolf brother. Rushing down the stairs before anyone can stop him. "I brought you dinner." Landon places the tray by the bars.

"Thanks man, been way too long without a legit meal, that isn't bunnies and squirrels." Rafael smiles at his joke, grabbing the burger off the tray, taking a large bite. "Oh-my-God" he says, mouth full of food, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Landon smiles back, grabbing a single fry off the tray. "So, this Hope chick." Jumping right to the point. 

"Hm?" Rafael says, opening his eyes, chewing another chunk from his burger. 

"Hope. Tell me what you know, please."

Rafael sets his food back down, swallowing what's left in his mouth. "I turned before she jumped into the pit." 

"The pit? Do you mean Malivore?" 

"Yea, the pit erases people from existence, right?" Rafael asks, checking the facts. Landon nods his head, indicating Rafael that he's on the right track. 

"She gave me this ring, to make me turn. She told me to get her when I do so, but things happened, I used the bling and turned, not knowing Hope wasn't going to come back. I'm thinking, since my human mind and wolf mind were intertwined together at that moment, when I turned, Hope hadn't jumped into the pit. That's the only reason I can think of, Hope jumped into Malivore, I remember because I was a wolf when she did it." He explained.

The expression on Landon's face could be confused with confusion, which he was not. It made so much sense. The dark haired Phoenix remembered how he forgot his mom, who also jumped into Malivore, thinking about it now, there are so many missing pieces to his memories. 

"She loved you, you know. You guys were close." Rafael adds, pain in his eyes. Landon doesn't respond though, thoughts running through his mind. "She's not gone forever, we will get her back." Rafael says, grabbing his food. 

"I know she exists, her name, what she looks like, but I can't remember her though. How do we get her back?" He asks, stealing a cold fry from his brothers tray.

Alaric comes up from behind them, neither realizing he entered the basement. "I think I know the answer to that." Alaric smirks as the two teens look at him, shocked and confused. What answers does Alaric have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a couple of you weren't too happy with Rafael being the one to know Hope, but to be fair, it's the only storyline to make sense. Wolf minds and human minds are separate, Rafael is the key, as I wrote so terribly (sorry, I'm trying my best). But I think Penelope's journal holds the real answers, which Josie will get, but Rafael held the first key (think of him as the dagger, the journal as the urn, and Josie as the switchblade thing.) You'll see in the next few chapters what I have in mind, I hope you can support that, I think yall will like my theory. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus time, yay (not). I have a lot on my mind about how they all are going to react to Hope being nonexistent. I hope yall like what my ideas are, and please, feel free to share some of your ideas.


End file.
